Another Swan!
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Alexander is the twin brother of Bella,he has moved to Forks with his sister. The wettest place on land,now he doesn't mind the rain or the cold but with his secret that happens to pop up after a drop of water gets onto him,well he is every glade for his power to shield himself from the water. And he has two protective Mates and some good friends to help him along the way!


**_ME: Hey readers this is an authors note! yea I know you people don't like them, because if I was honest with you, neither do I. But they have to be done._**

 ** _Okay so first things first, I do not Own anything to do with Twilight or H2o Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids, or anything else that I want to place into this story!_**

 ** _I only own my OC's that I will be placing into this story._**

 ** _Now I have to ask you readers for the pairing for Alexander, yes he is Male, but he is Bisexual in other words he likes both genders, so he will have two mates._**

 ** _now here is the main pairing for him._**

 ** _1.) Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale_**

 ** _XXXXX_**

 ** _Okay Here is Alexanders Coven/family!_**

 ** _-they all will have gifts. and if Human they will be turned after they ended up in a near death state. if Vampire already they have to be a mate to one of the Vampires already in the family. Also they are Vegetarians and are also a little special you shall find out later one!_**

 ** _-From Twilight_**

 ** _Bree Tanner - Bree will not be turned by Victoria, she will be turned by Alexander,_**

 ** _Angela Weber - she will be turned by Alexander, she is one of his best friends_**

 ** _Jessica Stanley -she will be turned by Alexander, she is one of his best friends_**

 ** _Alice Cullen - she will join Alexander because she is one of his mate's and because she had see it._**

 ** _Jasper Hale - He will join Alexander because he is one of his mate's and because Alice is joining him_**

 ** _Charlie Swan - He shall be turned by Alexander, Yes he is Alexander and Bella's father but hey don't care. Charlie will be closer to Alexander later in the story._**

 ** _Now I need a few mates for Bree, Angela, Jessica and Charlie but they can come in the next book! and from there I will be going into H2o Just Add Water. for the next book!_**

 ** _\- and From H2o Just Add water. It will start at the end of the second season, after Charlotte loses her tail and powers. I am letting you all know that their will be drama later on seeing as Charlotte will be getting her tail and powers back but she will be a vampire too! Along with the rest of the family they will be Mervamps! also some things will change like the Mervamps Diet they can eat Seafood and get cravings for them their diet will be marine and Land animals so their eyes will be a mix of Gold and Blue. They will have jewels on their tails and the males will have blue and white tails while the females will have Golden Orange and red tails._**

 ** _Also they will have their Vampire special power and their Merpowers. Also their skin doesn't glitter like Diamonds after they get their Magic Moon Bath. Their skin is just like Human skin and is warm to the touch. like humans, in other words they blinded in better._**

 ** _And I will be doing or rather starting this story at the end of season 2 like I had said before and it will finish after season 3 of H2o Just Add water is over!_**

 ** _Now I will tell you this right now, The Mermaids - Emma -she will be staying in this story-, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella and their human boyfriends wont get along with Alexanders group, and maybe even their parents wont get along either. who knows yet!_**

 ** _Annette Watsford- she will be changed by Alexander_**

 ** _Charlotte Watsford -now I believe she deserves another chance. She will be changed by Alexander._**

 ** _Carlos Watsford - he is a OC and is the twin brother to Charlotte, He will be changed by Alexander._**

 ** _and that's all for now, I am planing lots of stories. and crossovers. but first are these two!_**

 ** _Now I hope you all are looking forward to it!_**

 ** _Now Please read and Enjoy the chaos about to unfold!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Hello my name is Alexander Amethyst James Swan, I am the twin brother of Isabella Marie Swan, but just as Isabella prefers to be called Bella, I prefer to be called Alex instead of Alexander, at least by those that I have dubbed as friends, if you aren't a friends then you have no right to call me Alex.

Anyway I am very different from my sister, We look the same in face and height with me being a little taller then she was by a few inches, but my hair is a warm bronze color, and was down to my shoulders , while my eyes were a glittering blue teal color that liked to darken in color when ever I get too mad or lighten if I get sad, just like my grandparents from my mothers side. My sister Bella has both brown hair and brown eyes, that she got from dad. Another reason why our mother and father favored her more.

And while my skin was pale ivory like my sisters, but it was a lot lighter in color, and looked better than hers.

And while my sister held no grace and was super clumsy that she could trip over nothing but air and was very bad at sports.

I was able to dance graceful and walked like a 'prince' or a 'hunter', but hey those where the words of the male and female student population of the school by the way, not my own. And I absolutely loved sports and was great at them, And the school teams had fought over who's team got to have me on their team, when it was time for PE seeing as all the teams that I was on had won their games, thanks to me being the team leader but I always told them that it was a team effort but I think that made it worse... Anyway I loved to do lots of other things, and had lots of hobbies. I love go onto the internet and looking for movies or reading and writing fan-fiction and reading myths and legends on different things in the world. My favorite topics are Vampires, Shapeshifters and Merpeople, the other things that I like have to do with designing different things like clothes, jewelry, jewelry boxes, and Dream catchers. At one time I had way too many and I had to sell them to give myself some free room, but it turned out that the people liked the things I had made so much that I ended up selling them every time I made them. My sister was not happy when she had found out how much I made from sell the things I had made, and she had gone bitching to their mother, who had in turn came to me and demanded that I at least help Bella with getting food money... I was not happy that she had to get half of what I make for food... But I let it go. I did not want Bella to bitch and whine at me for no reason...

Anyway among a lot of other things I had better taste in fashion and cars, and loved high places and speed. Oh and I am a vegetarian. I will not eat meat of any kind, or rather I can't eat it. Bella loves rub it in my face and has made it her mission to have some form of meat at the table every night knowing that I can't eat it.

And while My sister Bella hates the cold, rain, and Forks all together, just like mom had. I happen to love the place where we were born it was very beautiful, and sure while I love the heat and sun just as much as I loved the cold and rain, but where we lived now was nothing but rocks ,dust and it hardly ever rained. It drove me nuts. We use to go to forks every summer and spend about two weeks there, but I was forced to stop going for summer breaks because my sister put her foot down about going there.

In other words she threw a tantrum and mother would let either of us go back. Her reasoning was that if Bella didn't want to than neither should I, seeing as we are twins and all. But I got the feeling that it was because I liked to go there-

And seeing as Bella was the perfect daughter for both mom and dad, while I was always the disappointment, She always got what she wanted no matter the coast and they always believed Bella over me and while they had given her everything she asked for, I had to work and earn what I wanted, and because I had learned to work hard for the things I wanted, It was a nice lesson, and made myself feel good and I couldn't be more grateful towards the person that I had learned it from, and no the lesson didn't come from my mother or father, but by a old Lady next door to them.

Her name is or rather was Crazy Sadie and he was basically raised by a her, total stranger who he had met when he was five years old she had been outside like she was waiting for him and on the day he truly met her he had been left at Walmart by his mother who had been busy fussing over Bella to noticed or remember that she had another child with her at the time and she had driven off without him, anyway I had found out that she lived next door to them, when she had given me a ride back to the house, and was secretly very super rich.

Within the next year, I had been made her Heir when I was 6 years old, and seeing as the woman couldn't have kids of her own, and she was very old her time on this earth was soon going up. I had spent a few years with her before she had passed on to the next adventure. Leaving me a 8 year old , with Billions of dollars, and a few extra bank accounts filled with gold bars and jewels, a 2 story home in Forks, along with a Book & Cafe store in Forks. and a flight ticket to go to **Queensland,** **Australia.** and a letter for me explaining why she wanted him to go there.

When Bella had found out about my new inheritance, she was pissed, she had all but told the Lawyer who had visited me , to let her sign the papers and telling him that I was not responsible enough to handle all of the stuff that I had been given.

But thankfully the Lawyer told her flat out No and that she was the same age as myself 8 and it made her unfit to even demand that, and while Bella was fuming he had than watched to make sure that I had signed my own name. By the time he had left Bella was even madder then before, seeing as there where no loopholes for anyone to gain a hold of the things that where left to him. and now that he had signed it, not even their parents could get hold of it. But when the Lawyer had turned around and had given me the ticklets for the flight I was glade that there was more than 1 . there was enough for my mother and sister to go with me. As long as I made sure not to let Bella or my mother follow me to Mako. I would be good.

And the fact that he was secretly getting emancipated when he had reached 16 had nothing to do with it.

The only things his sister and he share are the fact that they can cook, clean, drive, both are intelligent and that's about it.

And after the trip, he had another thing that made him different than her. A scaly little secret.


End file.
